Who Wants To Be A Millionare?
by The Yue Goddess101
Summary: A parody of 'Who wants to be a millionare' tv show.This is the TMM version!I changed it to avoice asking the questions, random questions, and random amounts of cash.So I kinda made fun of it.So... please R&R!
1. Starting the game!

Who wants to be a millionare?

I don't own 'Who wants to be a millionare?' and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ok.This is the tokyo mew mew version of 'Who Wants To Be A Millionare?'.Our contestants are:

Ichigo Momomiya

Mint Aizawa

Lettuce Midorikawa

Pudding Fong

Zakuro Fujiwara

Keiichiro Akasaka

Ryou Shirogane

Pai

Kish

Taruto

Masaya

Please enjoy yourselves!Oh and I am going to put a voice to ask the questions, random questions, answers, and how much money they get!

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok.Our first contestant is Ichigo Momomiya."

Ichigo smiled brightly and said, "Hi, nya!".Ichigo was wearing a strawberry pink tank top, black pants, and pink sandals with her hair let down.

"Ok.Your first question is: What color is Ryou's hair?A: Blonde, B: Dark Brown, C: Orange, Or D: Purple?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Oh that is easy.It's A: Blonde, final answer."said Ichigo.

"Correct.You get a two hundred dollars.Your next question is: 2+2+3? A: 7, B: 6, C: 8, or D: I have no clue?"asked the voice.

"That is so easy. It's A: 7, final answer."said Ichigo.

"Correct.You get one thousand dollars. Your next question is: Who is hotter? A: Ryou, B: That tree hugger, C: Keiichiro, or D: Kish?There are two wrong answers."said the voice.

"Umm... who's 'That tree hugger'?"asked Ichigo.

"Masaya."said the voice.

"Then, B: That tree hugger, final answer."said Ichigo.

"Sorry...the correct answer was Kish and Ryou.You only get two hundred dollars."said the voice.

Ichigo leaves with a mad face.Ryou enters and sits down.Ryou is wearing a white t-shirt, a black jacket, white pants, and black shoes.

"Hello.You are on 'Who wants to be a millionare?'.Your first question is: If a tree falls in the middle of the forest and nobody is around, does it make a sound?A: Yes, B: No, C: Maybe, or D: What kind of question is this?"asked the voice.

"That's simple, it's A: Yes, final answer."said Ryou.

"Correct.You get two hundred dollars.Your next question is: Who did you sleep with last night? Is it A: A teddy bear, B: A angry cat, C: Nobody, or D: Some hobo named Bob?"asked the voice.

"It's D: Some hobo named Bob, final answer."said Ryou.The crowd gasps in horror and shock.

"Woah.He's right.You get a thousand dollars. Your next question is: What is the ending theme of Tokyo Mew Mew? Is it: A: My Sweet Heart, B: Dancing Tonight, C: Don't Cry, or D: Koi Wa A La Mode?" asked the voice.

"It's D: Koi Wa A La Mode, final answer."said Ryou.

"You are correct. You win one thousand six hundred dollars.Your next question is: What is the sound of one-hand clapping? A: There's no sound, B: I don't know, C: Who wants to know, D: I know, or do I ?"asked the voice.

"It's A: There's no sound. Final answer."said Ryou.

"Correct. You get two thousand dollars.Your next question is: What is the meaning of life? Is it: A: Life has no meaning, B: Who cares, C: What kind of question is this, or D: I don't know?"asked the voice.

"It is A: Life has no meaning.Final answer."said Ryou.

"Correct.You win ten thousand dollars.Your next question is: What color is Cafe Mew Mew outside? Is it A: Pink, B: Black, C: Purple, or D: I don't know?" asked the voice.

"It's A: Pink. Final answer."said Ryou looking at himself in a mirror he brought as he let out a fake yawn.

"Correct.You win twenty thousand dollars.Your next question is: 56+4? A: 57, B: 4, C: What kind of question is this?, or D: Brownie?"asked the voice.

"It's a A: 57.Final answer.Wait, wait! The answer isn't up there."said Ryou.

"Sorry, I only heard you say 'A: 57'.Sorry the answer wasn't up there.Please leave so I can question Pai.You will get the cash when you exit the building." said the voice.

Ryou leaves and Pai sits down wearing his usual outfit.

"Your first question is: Name one person who drew Tokyo Mew Mew."said the voice.

"Mia Ikumi.Duh."said Pai.

"Correct.You get two hundred dollars.Your next question is: Who is the author of Harry Potter? Is it A: J.K. Rowling, B: Martina Mcbride, C: Avril Lavigne, or D: None of the above?"asked the voice.

"It's A: J.K. Rowling. Final answer."said Pai.

"Correct.You win one thousand dollars.Your next question is: What is the purpose of life? Is it: A: World domination, B: World Tree-Hugging Service, C: Cookie making, or D: Life has no purpose?"asked the voice.

"It's A: World domination.Final answer."said Pai.

"Sorry.You are wrong.You only get two hundred dollars.Now leave so I can question Masaya."said the voice.

Pai leaves as Masaya enters and sits down. Masaya is wearing a 'I love trees' t-shirt, black pants, and no shoes.

"Your first question is... Do you like Naruto?"asked the voice.

"What's Naruto?"asked Masaya.

"Wrong answer.You lose and don't get anything for not knowing a good Manga and Anime which is cool.Now leave so I can question...Zakuro."said the voice.

Masaya leaves as Zakuro enters and sits down.Zakuro is wearing a hot pink jacket, white boots, purple mini shorts, a choker with her name on it, and a white tank top.

"Your first question is... What kind of material is 100 percent natural?"asked the voice.

"Wool."said Zakuro.

"Correct, you win two hundred dollars.Your next question is: Where do people pose and model?"asked the voice.

"A catwalk."said Zakuro.

"Correct, you win a thousand dollars.Your next question is: What kind of jewels is popular?"asked the voice.

"Diamond and Ruby."said Zakuro.

"Correct, you win two thousand dollars.Your next question is: What is your most good thing to say to girls who want to be you?"asked the voice.

"That you shouldn't starve yourselves, you shouldn't shave your head like Britney Spears, be yourself, and don't give up."said Zakuro.

"Correct.You win ten thousnad dollars.Your next question is...wait, sorry we are out of time.You get your money when you leave."said the voice.

Zakuro left and got her money.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!Next is Taruto, Kish, Mint, and Pudding. This chapter was 1066 words long, actually 1071 words!


	2. A strange chapter!

Who wants to be a millionare?

I don't own Who Wants To Be A Millionare or Tokyo Mew Mew!

Sorry that I have not updated in a while... I've been sick... Ok. Here's chapter 2!  
----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. Our first contestant tonight is Minto Aizawa!" The mysterious voice said.

Ichigo walked in and sat down. Ichigo was wearing the same thing that she had worn in the last chapter.

"What are you doing here?" The voice asked.

"Minto paid me a hundred dollars if she could see how smart I am. Oh, and she said she'll pay you later." Ichigo replied.

"Ok. You're first question is: What is 2+2? Is it: A. I don't know, B. 52, C. What kind of question is this, or D. 4?" The voice asked.

"D. 4. Final Answer." Ichigo said.

"I can't believe you got that right, you win two hundred dollars. Your next question is: Do you agree Masaya is a creepy hippie, Ryou and Kish is a hottie? Yes or no?" The voice asked.

"No! Masaya is a hottie and Kish/Ryou are both perverts!" Ichigo replied.

"Sorry. The correct answer was 'Yes', you have to leave with no money." The voice said.

"That's so not-" Ichigo said before security had took her away.

"Our next contestant is Minto Aizawa!" The voice announced.

Minto walked in. Minto was in her mew form, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. A lot of the people were throwing garbage, molded-up foods, fruit, and pies at her.

"Why did they do that?" Minto asked.

"They don't like you." The voice said.

"That's so mean!" Minto said.

"Did you pay Ichigo?" The voice asked.

"Nope. She fell for it." Minto replied.

"Your first question is: How many days are in a year? A: 365, B: 6, C: 1, or D: 12345678900987654321?" The voice asked.

"It's A: 365, final answer." Minto replied.

"Correct. Your next question is: What is 250+900?" The voice asked.

"I50." Minto replied.

"Correct. Do you want to leave now?" The voice asked.

"Of course." Minto replied.

Minto left the room, Kish entered and sat down; Kish was wearing nothing.

"Why are you naked?" The voice asked.

"I like feeling the breeze on me." Kish replied.

"Ok... I will give you three hundred dollars in cash if you would leave right now." The voice said.

"Ok." Kish said, leaving.

"That was very... disturbing." The voice said.

"Yeah." The people in the crowd chattered.

"Ok. Pudding is our last contestant for tonight folks!" The voice said as Pudding came in.

Pudding was wearing a bright orange mini-tank top, a gold coin belt, a orange genie skirt, bright yellow sandals, and with her hair let out.

"What's up with the genie get up?" The voice asked.

"I was doing a performance at Cafe Mew Mew, na no da." Pudding replied.

"Your first question is: Do you like Taruto?" The voice asked.

"Yes, na no da!" Pudding replied.

"Correct. Why do you like him?" The voice asked.

"He's a kawaii little chibi, he's so small, and he's so kawaii!" Pudding replied with a giggle.

"Ok... That's all we have for tonight folks! See you next time!" The voice said.

* * *

Sorry if that was short! Please review with some questions for the following characters: 

Masaya  
Keiichiro

They are the only two left. If you have forgotten the reason why I haven't updated is because I was sick!! Please review!!


End file.
